


Welcome to America

by Mouser26



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Writing Drabble, just an idea I wanted to try out, open to suggestions or critiques
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouser26/pseuds/Mouser26
Summary: The Darker side of Rappaport's Law





	Welcome to America

**Author's Note:**

> One of the things that makes the least sense to me when it comes to Rowling trying to build a Wizarding world in the U.S. is Rappaport’s Law, the law banning Witches and Wizards from associating with non-magical persons.
> 
> It’s just… not feasible without some seriously shady shit going down.
> 
> Specifically there are no allowances made for muggleborns. 
> 
> Most commonly it’s assumed that the parents of muggleborns are lied to when it comes time for the new witch or wizard to attend magic schooling. 
> 
> I however took this to a much darker conclusion given the law came into existence only 14 years after the country itself. This leaves so much opportunity for fledgling wizards and witches to be taken from their ‘unsafe’ no-maj families to be placed within the Wizarding community with other families or some kind of wizarding foster care. The idea of course is that their no-mag families have no clue they came to their new lives with one less child than was on the boat.
> 
> The story below is set sometime during the years immigrants were funneled through Ellis island.

Merle felt a sharp tingle as the doctor looked her over, her heart falling as the man marked her coat with a white W. Mama and Papa had warned her against getting mark but she had no idea what a W could possibly be. She wasn’t sick, no one in her family was yet now they were being lead away from the rest of the ship’s passengers into a quiet hall leading to a bare room where two people, a man and a woman, waited.

They asked Mama and Papa all kinds of questions, where they had come from, who was waiting for them, where they planned to settle, on and on.

Her brothers and sisters were as bored as herself starting to fidget as their fear lessened. They had been told there were going to be questions so maybe this really was just part of the process of coming to America.

“We will need to take your daughter Merle with us.”

Her head snapped up at that.  
Her parents protested of course that’s when the officials had pulled what looked like sticks from their pockets.

“Stupify!” “Obliviate!”

Her parents dropped and her siblings began to scream.  
Merle bolted for the door they had come through.

“Stupify!”

Her siblings stopped screaming.  
The door was locked.

“Of course this had to be one of the hard ones. I hate it.”

“Such is the price of safety.”

Merle turned to look at the pair again, whimpering when she saw the bodies of her family behind them.

“It’s ok Sweetheart, they’re just sleeping.”

“We’re going to take you somewhere special, you’ll get to learn magic like we just did.”  
The false kindness was the last straw. Merle began to scream.

The two drew back in surprise frowning.

“One of the really hard ones.”

“It’s the law.”

“Obliviate.”


End file.
